


My Normal

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa





	

*Nicolas’ POV*

 

Worick, Alex and I sat down in a widely known café in Ergastulum. I looked over the menu, wondering what would be good, but… the hell if I know. Here she came, a bright smile on her face as she made eye contact with me. I gave her a slight smile and watched as she came closer to the table. She talked with Alex and Worick, probably taking their orders and drinks and then turning to me.

**‘Hey, Nicolas. Welcome back to the café.’**

Those very words were the reason why I kept coming back to this café. She knew I was a Tag, a monster, but she still accepted me. Hell, she treated me better than some Normals. She was a Normal, someone that I shouldn’t have even talked to, but I did and she accepted me completely without prejudice. She took or orders and brought us the food and drinks, making sure everything was great and we were all happy with our meals.

 When it was time for the three of us to leave, we stood up and stretched before waving to the girl. She walked over to us, looking up at me with a large smile. She had said her goodbyes to Alex and Worick and then faced me.

**‘I’ll see you at home, Nicolas.’**

**‘I’ll see you then.’**

~~~

She walked into the apartment that I shared with the others, stripping herself of the café uniform and pulling her hair out of the ponytail. She kicked the door behind her and ran to me, her body almost completely bare. My arms encircled her waist and hers wrapped around my shoulders.

This girl, this Normal, loved me fully and she gave herself to me completely. She was so vulnerable with me that it should have scared her, but it didn’t. In her presence, I wasn’t a monster, I wasn’t a Twilight, I was just a person. I was someone that she enjoyed being around and there was nothing that make me feel better about it. I was hers and she was mine.


End file.
